bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Priestess Snow Miku (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850297 |altname = Priestess Snow Miku |no = 8383 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 69, 78, 87, 96, 99, 108, 111 |normal_distribute = 10, 12, 15, 15, 20, 15, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |sbb_distribute = 3, 4, 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 8, 7, 8, 8, 8, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126 |ubb_distribute = 2, 3, 4, 5, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 7, 5, 6, 6, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young lady gifted with a wondrous voice, it is said that she came to Grand Gaia in the middle of a snowstorm. She emerged from its howling heart with a song on her lips, the melody more than enough to quiet the storm. She said to those that would listen that she was looking for her friends, although she could not remember what they looked like. Thanks to the kind hearts of those who saw her, she began a journey across the land as she began her search. Soon, many would know her song... |summon = Come with me! We'll fly to the open skies! |fusion = I will take their prayers and make their wishes come true! Will you help me? |evolution = |hp_base = 5373 |atk_base = 2136 |def_base = 2297 |rec_base = 2188 |hp_lord = 7675 |atk_lord = 3051 |def_lord = 3281 |rec_lord = 3125 |hp_anima = 8567 |rec_anima = 2887 |atk_breaker = 3289 |def_breaker = 3043 |def_guardian = 3519 |rec_guardian = 3006 |def_oracle = 3162 |rec_oracle = 3482 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Melodious Flight |lsdescription = 70% boost to Atk and max HP, considerably boosts Spark damage, greatly boosts critical and elemental damage |lsnote = 100% Spark, 100% crit damage & 100% elemental weakness damage |bb = Snow-Crane Wing |bbdescription = Enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge when guarding for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = Fills 10 BC gradually, fills 10 BC when guarding, fills 400 OD points 8% instant OD fill |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Winter's Journey |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & slight critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 650% * HP / max HP, 170% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 80% to Def to Atk, 150% elemental weakness damage, 10% crit vulnerability & 10% elemental weakness vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Thousand Crane Tune |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns, resistance against 1 KO attack for 4 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = +360% multiplier per gauge drained up to 5x, 300% parameter boost, heals 100% of damage taken, 100% chance of resisting 1 KO & fills 800 OD points |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1200~3000 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Pure Consonance |esdescription = Negates status ailments, adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB/UBB & 10% boost to all parameters for all allies |esnote = |evointo = 850298 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 850035 |evomats6 = 860035 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Hatsune Miku Summon I: Feb 7, 07:00 PST ~ Feb. 28, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Snow Miku1 }}